herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ayame Sohma
Ayame Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the snake of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime serie, he is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christopher R. Sabat in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime serie, he is voiced by Takahiro Sakurai in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Christopher R. Sabat in the English version of the anime. Appearance He is a young man with very long silver hair and striking eyes, which Tohru notes makes him resemble Yuki. Personally He is vivacious, garrulous, and has a knack for making Yuki and Kyo angry. History He runs a shop, named after himself, that sells custom-made "romantic costumes" such as frilly dresses and maid costumes with the help of Mine Kuramae, his seamstress. Ayame is best friends with Shigure and Hatori, who are the same age; while Shigure goes along with Ayame's outrageous personality, Hatori is the only one, according to Shigure and Takaya, who can restrain Ayame's worst behavior. When Ayame was in high school, he was president of the student council, and is proud that Yuki is following him. Ayame fears the "nothingness" of not being acknowledged. When Ayame was young, he completely ignored Yuki, and even forgot Yuki's name once, but during the series realizes he will be completely alone, with only Yuki as company when they get older. This spurs an obsession with gaining Yuki's love, which he attempts to do by demanding it from Yuki, and later trying more thoughtful ways to prove Yuki can depend on him. As the series progresses, Yuki gradually accepts Ayame as a brother, and even tries to understand him. When Ayame is freed from the curse, the first thing he does is embrace Mine Kuramae and confess he loves her. Trivia *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described him as a draining person to meet in real life. *As the Snake, Ayame is especially susceptible to cold. *Takaya derived the name Ayame (normally a female name, meaning iris, or "blood iris" to be more specific) from the fifth month, ayamezuki or "month of irises," which is the month of the Snake, of the traditional Japanese calendar. *He is around 26 or 28 years old. *His English Voice Actor, Christopher Sabat is best known for voicing as Kurogane from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Alex Louis Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist series, Giroro from Sgt Frog, Mondo Owada from Danganronpa: The Animation, Vegeta from Dragon Ball series, and Kero (true form) from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. *His First Japanese Voice Actor, Mitsuru Miyamoto also voices Hubb Lebowski from Wolf's Rain and Kyle Rondart from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. *His Second Japanese Voice Actor, Takahiro Sakurai also voices Tentomon & his Digivolution forms from Digimon Adventure series, Inugami from Gugure! Kokkuri-san, Jiro Mochizuki from Black Blood Brothers, Dorulumon from Digimon Fusion, Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail series, Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa: The Animation, Akane Hoshi from Soul Eater Not!, Kiyomaro Takamine from Zetch Bell!, Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass series, Kubinashi from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cursed Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Casanova Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Outright Category:Spouses Category:Mischievous Category:Fruits Basket Heroes